Kingdom Hearts HOLLOW BASTION
by jay city
Summary: Part 1 of Lumaria series its alternate setting to it oh and you get a little cast to go with it isn't that fun.


Chapter 1

Lumaria (Kirby morrow) a security guard for the hollow bastion is accidentally locked out by citizens with dreams of experimenting on human eternity. Radiation from the experiment causes and explosion and giant heartless are created but remain in the canyon. Lumaria finally gains access to the castle but finds nothing but blood. Ellen (Claire Foy) here's the news and is made number one suspect in the crime.

Chapter 2

Ellen is arrested and is taken into custody. On an interview with her she claims she wasn't with the citizens in the castle even though she was seen going in the castle and not coming out. Ellen has a breakdown and shouts repedatly that "He" would kill everyone unless they would kill themselves. She finally calms down and slides gun from her skirt and shoots 12 officers who come at her. She is declared "dangerous" and is locked in Lumaria's prison

Chapter 3

Johnston (Ethan Hawke) sets up a research team to investigate the castle. Team members Marcus (Tobey Maguire), Ryan (Robert Sheehan), and Alyson (Signorey Weaver).They get to the room find that the air is green then later the team is trapped in the room. Meanwhile three Dark side Heartlesses start attacking the town. People see the creation of The Black Knight (Jackie Earle Haley) whom sets the west side of Hollow Bastion on fire.

Chapter 4

Paige (Bryce Dallas Howard) tries to get Ellen to admit her crime. Ellen still denies it and asks Paige why she was made a suspect. Paige shows her security footage that showed her planting explosives in the lab before the experiment had begun. And Ellen finally admits that she had done it and is sentenced to 30 years in prison. Lumaria has a vision of a destroyed Hollow Bastion feels that something is out of place with Ellen's sentence and plans to break her out.

Chapter 5

Lumaria breaks in to the prison with the help of Marcus. One of the prisoners yells for Johnston while Lumaria and Ellen leave Marcus stays to fight but loses and dies. Lumaria has another vision of Ellen's death and plans to stop it. The Black Knight travels to north side of Hollow Bastion were Lumaria resides. Lumaria sends Ellen to go and find help while he stays to fight with his fists but loses instantly but lives.

[Chapter 6

Ellen had been captured again by Interpol. Later Lumaria finds a Scythe and a train to fight the Black Knight after words makes his own design of a scythe. He turned the roses into weapons by make sharp edges on the petals and pants them gray. The Black Knight has reached Interpol and kills Alyson, Johnston, and mortally wounds Ellen. Lumaria Reaches Interpol and Ellen dies in his arms.

Chapter 7

Lumaria wants to take vengeance upon Ellen and tries to find The Black Knight. A woman named Joan Lumaria if knew anything of his childhood. Lumaria realizes that he knew nothing. As Lumaria falls asleep, Ryan finds Joan and asks her to fight at the fountains she says yes and follows him to the fountains. The conclusion of the battle leaves everyone accept The Black Knight alive.

Chapter 8

Lumaria wakes in the depths of the castle and finds a young knight that wields the key blade killing a child's parents. Lumaria tries to stop him from doing so but fails. He wakes up for real this time in the ruins of Joan's house. Lumaria soon realizes that The Black Knight is doing this to get rid of a "bug" in Hollow Bastion (Xehanort).Lumaria decides that even if this "bug" was dangerous he should be arrested not killed.

Chapter 9

Lumaria is caught in a dream in which The Black knight's future. Soon after he wakes up he battles a Dark side heartless and defeats it. Lumaria finds Xehanorts office and discovers that he was planning this but did not intend to bring back The Black Knight. One of the survivors of the battles was the judge that had sentenced Ellen to prison. He states that her sentence was distraction. Lumaria kills him for what he had done.

Chapter 10

Lumaria finds a way to another castle (The Black Knight's fortress) and Battles him. The Black Knight is weak and all Lumaria had to say to him was "Just die Bitch" .The Black Knight dies with his head cut off. Before leaving the castle he sets the castle on fire. He goes back to Hollow Bastion and the dark sides heartless are gone and reconstruction begins.

Epilogue

Lumaria is at the castle with a new assignment. Evidence shows a picture of Ansem, The seeker of darkness and xehanort. Lumaria says he'll look into it and leaves.


End file.
